


Too Lost To Be Saved

by ftlow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: The 100 (CW)'s Octavia Blake (Marie Avgeropoulos) has had perhaps the most significant character development on the show, from the girl raised beneath the floor of the Ark to the Red Queen, ruling beneath the earth. She found her place among the grounders, and lost it with Lincoln's death; has Bloodreina gone too far to be saved?Music: Imaginary, Tourniquet, Weight of the World, Bring Me To Life, Whisper by EvanescenceI don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Too Lost To Be Saved




End file.
